Rachel Berry's 18th Birthday
by demonprincess17
Summary: <html><head></head>Fluffy fun stuff. Rachel has her 18th birthday party. Rated k  for 5th grade swears... yeah... Read and Review!</html>


**Ok, so this is really fluffy, fun. I DO NOT OWN GLEE! Hint: All the Chat room names are the Born This Way t-shirts, plus what I think Blaine's would have said. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><span>Rachel Berry's 18th Birthday<span>

**To**: Mercedes Jones, Kurt Hummel, Tina Cohen-Chang, Blaine Anderson, Quinn Fabray, Finn Hudson, Noah Puckerman, Artie Abrams, Santana Lopez, Brittany S. Pierce, Sam Evans, Mike Chang, Lauren Zizes

**From**: Rachel Berry

**Subject**: Eighteen

Hello all!

As you may know, in three weeks I turn eighteen! My dads have agreed to throw me a fabulous 18th birthday party, and all of you are invited. There will be food, a karaoke machine, and spin the bottle of course. Reply back, and let me know if you can come.

Stars,

Rachel Berry

* * *

><p>IM Chat- 1pm<p>

**LikesBoys**: Hey, 'Cedes!

**NoWeave: **Kurt! What's up boo?

**LikesBoys: **Did you get the e-vite to Rachel's party?

**NoWeave:** Yeah. Should we go?

**LikesBoys:** Think about the last Rachel Berry party we went to

**FourEyes: **That party was AWESOME! Helluh…

**LebaneseBitch:** Except for after, when everyone was so drunk, and we puked all over everything

**ImWithStupid: **You and Brit puked on Rachel, and yourselves.

**ImWithStOOpid: **That was fun…

**CantDance: **Well, Rachel's dads will be there this time, so probably no alcohol

**LebaneseBitch:** So the party: Go, or No?

**CantDance: **Go

**ImWithStupid: **Go

**LucyCaboosey: **Definite go J

**ImWithStOOpid: **Will there be unicorns?

**FourEyes: **Probably. Go.

**ImWithStOOpid: **YAY! Go.

**TroutyMouth: **Go.

**BadAttitude: **Go.

**Hobbit: **Spin the bottle? Total go, yeah!

**LikesBoys: **BLAINE!

**Hobbit: **J

**LikesBoys: **Urrg. Go.

**NoWeave: **Go.

**LebaneseBitch:** Going.

* * *

><p><strong>FACEBOOK<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry:<strong> TWO WEEKS! 3

**Finn Hudson: **Do we need to bring presents?

**Quinn Fabray: **I already bought one.

**Rachel Berry: **Presents are optional

**Brittany S. Pierce: **Will there be unicorns?

**Rachel Berry: **I have unicorn figurines at my house… So yeah, I guess

**Kurt Hummel: **Of course you do

**Brittany S. Pierce: **Unicorns!

**Artie Abrams: **So, because your dads will be there, I'm assuming no alcohol?

**Rachel Berry: **Correct

**Blaine Anderson: **No drunken make-out session with the birthday girl? L

**Kurt Hummel: **You are so pushing it right now.

**Rachel Berry: **Love you Blaine!

* * *

><p><strong>To:<strong> Mercedes Jones, Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, Tina Cohen-Chang, Finn Hudson, Noah Puckerman, Mike Chang, Quinn Fabray, Sam Evans, Brittany S. Pierce, Artie Abrams, Lauren Zizes, Santana Lopez

**From: **Rachel Berry

**Subject: **A few house rules…

Hello all!

So, in one week, it will be my party. Due to the events that occurred at my last house party, I have compiled a list of rules to be followed at the party

No alcohol (Noah)

Each person gets a chance at Karaoke

No freaking out about who's kissing who during spin the bottle

Seriously, no alcohol (This means YOU Noah Puckerman)

Stars,

Rachel Berry

* * *

><p><strong>FACEBOOK<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Lauren Zizes: <strong>This party is gonna be awesome!

**Sam Evans: **Yaayuuh…

**Artie Abrams: **Don't try to be gangsta the way I am

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman: **Think Rachel will notice if I spike the punch?

**Rachel Berry: **I will now

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman: **Damn

**Quinn Fabray: **I know what song I'm going to sing

**Kurt Hummel: **Blaine and I need to figure out our duet.

**Blaine Anderson: **Done. I'll tell you at the party

**Finn Hudson: **Why don't you tell him now? You're at our house

**Kurt Hummel: **Because his house is being fumigated

**Brittany S. Pierce: **Did the gnomes come?

**Blaine Anderson: **Surprisingly, yes

* * *

><p>IM Chat- 11am<p>

**FourEyes: **Damn, what a PARTY!

**BadAttitude: **Wow.

**CantSing: **That party was-

**BrownEyes: **Awesome

**LucyCaboosey: **Insane

**ImWithStupid: **I didn't know Kurt's voice could go that high

**Hobbit: **I did

**LebaneseBitch: **WANKY!

**CantDance: **TMI Blaine! Ah!

**LikesBoys: **Can't talk

**Hobbit: **Oh, poor baby. I'm coming over

**Nose: **Coming over where? You're all still at my house

**ImWithStOOpid: **The unicorns say hi

**TroutyMouth: **Hi

**FourEyes: **Seriously Rachel. BEST PARTY EVER!


End file.
